Meetings
by kittycat1810
Summary: Wonder how they all met? Wonder how the team found out about ed's... specialness? read to see my version


**I own nothing.**

**Ed POV**

"Really?" I asked already… what was the word?

"Yes Ed. Tomorrow you will finally meet the team. I think you're ready. How do you feel?" Old School asked.

"I can't remember the word, but I'm hyper and my heart rate is faster" I replied still trying to think of what the feeling was called.

"Excited?" Old School suggested.

"Yeah, mixed with something else."

"Anxiousness?" Old School asked looking sympathetically at me. I hated sympathy.

"Yeah. Are we telling them everything?" I asked felling more… anxious.

"No, not yet. We'll let them get used to you first. Are you okay with that?" Old School asked.

"Yeah. I think I prefer it that way actually." I said feeling slightly less apprehensive. My stomach growled loudly. I jumped since it surprised me. I was still getting used to everything. Everything was so new and weird to me.

Old School laughed and said "Your stomach read my mind. I'll send down some food, okay Ed?"

"Yeah" I said already knowing that would happen. I never ate meals with anyone since I learned how to eat. It did get lonely, but I had a TV and watched things like _Discovery Chanel_ and _Animal Planet_. I liked them because they taught me a lot about the world.

"See you in the morning Ed"

"See you Old School." I replied feeling the loneliness, anxiousness, and excitement take over once again.

**_TIME SKIP_**

Old School and I were sitting in the kitchen as the team came in. I looked at them feeling… anxiousness again.

"Team this is your newest member, Ed. Ed, this is Fizz, Burn, Deets, and Loogie." Old School introduced us. They waved when their name was called.

"Wait don't I get an introduction?" Wait… was that catfish puppet _talking_? No it couldn't have been, but everyone was looking at the puppet, so.

"Did that puppet just _talk_?" I asked.

"Yeah" Burn said "It usually does. Loogie named him Dr. Pinch."

"Ummm" I said worried. A beeping sound jolted us from our thoughts. I won't lie… I jumped and nearly got into a defensive position. Then I realized it was the delivery alarm.

"Okay team, this one goes to Sector 15. Gear up." Old School told us. I watched as the others powered up and noticed the similarities and differences. Then I realized they were all looking at me.

"Oh, right, sorry." I said completely embarrassed. Hey I remembered what it was called. One point for Ed… fifty for the English language. I powered up and couldn't help but feel free. I grabbed my hoverboard and we all went outside. Burn was carrying the package, Deets was looking for other couriers, Fizz was working on her hover scooter, Loogie was _staring at me_ and I was giving cover in the back.

"Look new guy, just try to keep up and stay out of our way." Burn said.

I was… I'd never felt this emotion. It was new. I didn't like it. I wanted to hurt Burn, but instead just said "If you're that good, then even if I did mess something up, you should be able to handle it. If it makes you feel better, I'll stay out of it _unless_ I think you need me." I said focusing my eyes on the back of his helmet.

Out of nowhere Deets yells "Clones!"

Oh no! They found out! Old School won't be happy. I thought until I saw green vans with people looking exactly alike. _Clones_ I thought. I did what Burn told me to and stayed out of it. Well, until the package was stolen, Fizz was knocked off her scooter and a van was headed right towards her.

"No!" I yelled and put myself between her and the van facing the van with my arms out and braced for the hit. The hit wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, but it still pushed me back a bit. One of the others came from the side and I pushed a shocked Fizz onto the ground and put myself on top of her keeping myself between her and the vans. I felt the van hit me, but I used some of my abnormal strength to keep myself between the vans and a shaking Fizz. Finally they went over us and I ran, grabbed my board, and went after them.

I caught up with them a few seconds later, jumped in the van that took the package, kicked the clones out, grabbed the package, and went back to where the rest of the team was waiting looking at me like I was a freak.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do." Burn said and Deets elbowed him. "Once we get back to the dojo.

The time went by too fast. About half an hour later we walked inside the dojo.

**Soooo. First chapter. I think I did okay. Questions Comments concerns, suggestions and **_**reviews**_** below.**


End file.
